The Host Club Reunion of fate
by outsidechick11
Summary: Its 15 years later after the host club graduates. No one has had contact since graduation. But when Fate decides to bring the host club back to music room 3 chaos is sure to follow. Rivalry,jealousy, and romance come along for the ride in this fan fic.
1. Kyouya's Invitation

**Hello :) This my first fan fic so i hope you like it and if you dont dont read it then. Oh if you have any ideas questions etc. please feel free to review ok Well Thanks and For the record i do not own the ouran host club no matter how much i wish i did. Anyway on with the first chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Its eight am at the Ootori family estate on a cool February Friday. A young man with ebony hair all messy from a restless night laid in a king size bed. Also in the bed lay a woman with long silky shadowy hair. The man started to stir; he arose to grab a pair if glasses off the nightstand. He sat up rubbing the remaining sleepiness out of his eyes and gently unfolded the frames and placed them on his face. He kicked off his blankets and woke up his companion. "Wake up Kayley! Its time to wake up." He called. The woman began to awake but just groaned in protest. "Kyouya cant I have five more minutes?" she whined pulling the pillow over her head. "Not unless you want be late for the brunch meeting with our new clients." He replied. She unwillingly got up and walked into the bathroom. He waited patiently outside the master bath while Kayley took a shower, did her hair and makeup, and brushing her teeth. About twenty minutes later she came out wear a pinstriped navy blue pencil skirt and suit with her up in a tight bun. As Kyouya walked in he gently kissed her on the cheek and smirked "Took you long enough" he said cheekily. She smirked back "Well I have to look my best you know for our clients". Fifteen minutes later he exited the bedroom wearing grey suit with a purple and black striped tie. He swiftly walked down stairs and into the dining room to find Kayley sitting with a glass of orange juice and toast on the table in front of her. At the opposite end of the table stood a steaming mug of "commoner's" coffee with a newspaper. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee, he had many memories of the host club cloud his vision but he shook them away and started to read his newspaper. At exactly ten o'clock a butler marched into the room "Master Kyouya the car has been pulled up in front and is ready for departure. And Miss Kosho your dry cleaning for this evening has been picked up also." He reported. "Thank you Sachio." Kyouya replied. Sachio then left the room, Kyouya took one last sip of coffee and got up and began walking out the door Kayley followed him. The car left with them inside on there way to meet with there clients. They returned home at four o' clock pm and saw the mail sitting on the entrance table. Kyouya picked up and flipped through the different envelopes when he came upon an envelope with a rose on it the words "You are invited to the Ouran Host Club Reunion!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the chapter is so short but its just supposed to be like that. Anyway Please Please review i will update this when i get 5 reviews so f you wanna know what happens next REVIEW! thanks :)<strong>


	2. Mori's Invitation

**Sorry guys about bein so late but now you have the second chapter. I had writers block and was reading this amazing series. anyway on with the story. Disclaimer : i do own ouran no matter how much i wish i did.**

* * *

><p>It's eight in the morning at the Morinozuka family estate. In a large and traditional Japanese room a young man with spiky dark hair laid asleep in a king sized bed. The alarm clock on the night stand was blaring with an infuriating drone. He stirred a hand slowly reached over to hit the snooze button. The young man sat up rubbing the grogginess out his eyes. After about a minute of sitting there pushing the sleepiness out of his limbs he got off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror for minute then took off his pajamas and went into the shower. After about twenty minutes of preparation he emerged from the steam filled master bath wearing a suit and tie. He walked down the hallway and walked into the dining room. A hot breakfast consisting of an array of fancy foods and orange juice sat at the end of the table. The young man sat down at the end of the table where the food was laid out. No one came to join him but the butler and he was only there to tell him that his car was ready. After finishing most of the food the dark eyed young man got up and left the room without a single word. He plopped down in the car as the butler closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut and he had his seatbelt on the car left. Within minutes they were in front of an office building; the driver spoke from the front of the car<p>

"Well we're here Master Takashi. Would you like me to open the door for you?"

Asked his morning chauffeur

"No thank you I think I can manage."

Answered the young man with wild coal black hair.

Takashi swung the door open and leapt out closing the door behind him. He trotted to the elevator jammed his thumb onto the button and waited for the elevator to open up. The doors slide open as the compartment finally arrived on the ground floor. Takashi stepped into the empty box and poked the button with the number 20. Then the doors slid closed slower than the creeping of an inchworm. But the seconds it took to reach the top floor seemed like an eternity to him. The doors opened as slowly as they did before revealing a bustling jungle of cubicles. Towards the back you could see an enormous and luxurious office. Takashi stepped lightly out of the elevator and started towards his office. Though many eyes followed him across the room he ignored them. Pulled the door open and entered into room; he sat down behind his sleek, polished desk. Takashi then grabbed a folder in the upper left-hand corner and started his work. He had to approve budgets, interview possible new employees, and sit through three board meetings. But at four o'clock in the afternoon he quickly left his office and jogged to the elevator. He pushed the button and the door opened a moment later. He got in with only one other person. Takashi didn't speak one word while the elevator with one of his employees. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything he just wasn't the kind for small talk. Once the doors opened onto the lobby he dashed out towards a car waiting outside. His chauffeur was waiting with the door open. (The chauffeur's name was Rocco.)

"Cutting it kinda close don't you think Mori? What will your students say if you're late?"

Teased Rocco.

"I know, I know. Rocco can we just go then, with chattering away like this I will be late."

Takashi retorted as he leapt into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Rocco is Mori's evening chauffeur and one of Mori's closest friends other than Honey. He met Rocco when he visited America for a business trip. Rocco was just an assistant to one of the CEOs Mori had to meet with. The two started talking and got along great then when Rocco decided to move to Japan Mori gave him a job and pays him very well. Anyway that's the back-story to Rocco ok back to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Within minutes they return to the estate where Takashi runs straight into the house yelling<p>

"See ya tomorrow Rocco."

Takashi jumps steps to at a time and barges straight into his room. He quickly changes into his kendo uniform and bounds back down the stairs racing to his private dojo where he teaches his students kendo and other martial arts. As he enters the room he finds it empty except for his cousin Mitskuni and his girlfriend Megumi sitting chairs waiting to observe. Takashi walks up to his beloved cousin and greets them both with a grunt of a hello and a curt nod. Mitskuni as he used to back in the old days climbs onto Takashi's back while holding a very old, stained and patched up Usa-chan. Takashi smiles and pats him on the head and then his tudents begin to enter so Mitskuni slides off and begins his observation.

Takashi is walking into the house when he notices an envelope with a red rose on it. There is a very curly writing as well. He reads it and it says "You are Invited to the Ouran Host Club Reunion."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end next time wont take as long i swear guys.<strong>


	3. Honey's Invitation

**Im so very sorry** **the long update i swear it wont happen again. i have been very busy with school lately. and to make p for it you get this chapter and you get two more chapters after this one this week. And since its christmas this my present to you guys, my loyal readers.**

**DISCLAIMER: i only on the characters like the butlers and girlfriends. I do not own the host club.**

**Kyoya: if you did we would be broke by now. plus you would have owed us eight million yen too with your clumsiness.**

**outsidechick11:shut up kyoya no one asked you.:(**

**Kyoya: Im just stating the facts.**

**outsidechick11:*starts chasing kyoya with baseball bat* come back here you money grubbing four eyes! *pauses a moment and faces readers* In the meantime please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Its eight o'clock at the Haninozuka family mansion. In the master bedroom sleeps a short blonde young man. His alarm is blaring into his right ear causing him to smash his fist into his alarm clock into a thousand pieces. He sat very grumpily and started rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes with one hand while the other held a stuffed pink bunny. The pink bunny was still in pristine condition even after the many years it's seen. The young man threw his blankets off his legs and got out of bed, then started to walk to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face and then decided to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and ready for breakfast and work. He ran down the stairs with his bunny in tow. He sat down at his seat with a cake on a plate.<p>

He said "Hey Usa-Chan want a piece of cake? Ok here."

He shoved a piece into Usa-chan's face. Right then a butler walked in. He was much older then the young man and his hair was starting to gray. He crossed over to where the short young man was sitting and picked up his empty plate and replaced it with another one with cake on it. He spoke

"Master Mitskuni, remember to brush your teeth when you finish. And Master Takashi is waiting in the sitting room."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be there in a minute. Oh and please call me Honey, in high school my friends used to call me that. "

"As you wish Master I will call you Honey." Replied the butler as he left the room.

Honey got up from eating his cake, grabbed his precious bunny and headed toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked down the hallway his thoughts buzzed around his skull. Why haven't we spoken since we graduated? He asked himself. The only one from the host club he did have contact was Takashi, but that was because they were cousins and best friends. He missed Haru-Chan and the rest of the host club. But he stored those sad thoughts to back of his head and walked into the bathroom. He swirled the toothbrush around his teeth, spit, and gargled water in his mouth. Then wiped his mouth on the towel in the room and left. He walked into the sitting room, ran over to Takashi, and climbed onto his cousin's shoulders. Takashi smiled at his childish cousin and started walking out the house with him still sitting his muscular shoulders. He walked to the car and grabbed Honey off his shoulders and placed him the ground so he could climb in. When they had gotten inside Honey decided to break the content silence so he spoke

"So Mori how was yesterday, I'm sure you missed me."He said eyes glowing with mischief.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. And why did you call me Mori?" he asked confused.

"I was just thinking of the host club and decided to use your old nickname. Why is it do you think it is that we haven't seen or spoken to any of the other hosts?" Honey asked rhetorically.

"I don't know Mitskuni. I don't know." Mori replied sadly.

The continued their ride in silence and when they arrived at work they walked to their office in a depressed quiet. Five hours later they were walking out of the office building and headed home. In the car Honey told Mori that he would be going out to dinner that night. So they stopped at Mori's house and dropped him off and Honey went straight to the restaurant without stopping at home. He was seated at table with a young lady the same height and age as Honey. She had long wavy white blonde hair and turquoise eyes and she sat with her delicate fingers weaved in front of her on the table waiting patiently. He called to her

"Sorry I'm late Megumi I had to bring Mori home. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No problem Mitskuni, I completely understand and I wasn't waiting long at all in fact I got here five minutes before you." She replied sweetly.

"Megumi please call me Honey. You know I prefer being called Honey and I know you prefer to be called Megumi-Chan. So if you call me Honey I'll call you Megumi-Chan." He proposed.

"Okay, so Honey how was your day?"

"Fine, a bit boring and in the morning I was a little depressed but I'm fine."

"Oh why were you a little depressed?"

"Because I thought of the host club again."

"Well forget about it then its their own fault for not contacting each other."

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but wonder about the reason why."

"Anyway what are going to order? Everything sounds good."

Megumi said changing the subject. Honey just continued thinking and looking over the menu. The rest of their dinner was uneventful and they made small talk and ate. When Honey walked into his home at seven thirty he noticed the mal was sitting on the table in the front room. So he picked up the envelopes and switched through them. After about the fourth envelope he found a pink envelope with a rose and the words

"You are invited to the Ouran Host Club Reunion!"

* * *

><p><strong>hey once again sorry for the long update and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>


End file.
